An Escape From My Castle
by holdmeinyourarms1234
Summary: AU. The Royal Palace is under siege and Princess Emma is forced to escape and she enlists the help of a certain snarky pirate to help her take the kingdom back.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello, well let's get this started and leave reviews of what you think... you know, all that jazz. I don't own "Once Upon a Time" or any of its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Princess—princess, wake up." I heard a voice say as my vision cleared from the grogginess of sleep. "Your majesty, you must wake up."

"Oh, Liam, just five more minutes, please." I replied turning around and closing my eyes once more, but the Royal Navy Captain didn't let my drift off again.

"Princess, you must hurry up, the castle is under siege." He said pulling my arm and forcing me out of my bed.

"What? How could it possibly under siege?" I asked as he handed me my cloak to put over my nightgown.

"The Evil Queen's army was able to break the barrier and they are approaching the castle fast. I must get you to safety." He was already pulling me out of the door and taking me through the giant labyrinth that was the Royal Palace.

"Where are my parents?" I asked as we crossed the bridge that connected the east tower with the main building.

"The king and queen have gone to the fronts to try to make peace with The Evil Queen. They entrusted me to take you to safety and I intend to do just that." With that we were silent and I could tell that we were headed for the stables. The moon was full; the night was clear and cool. If there were a night that was needed for escape this would be it. I looked around and saw empty hallways mostly. Some maids were left, but the rest had probably gone to fight. I had never seen the Evil Queen, but from what I heard, my parents would need all the help they could get.

We arrived at the stables and Liam took me to my horse, Buttercup. She had already been prepared for travel and he helped me onto the horse. I had never really opted for the sidesaddle and today was no different. "Stay here for a moment." He said as he walked away into the darkness to get something. He came back a few minutes later with a leather satchel, "I've packed some food, two letters, a map, and a dress for your majesty. Take this canteen of water as well. This will be more than enough for your journey."

"How did you fit a dress inside this thing?" I asked as a pulled it on. The satchel was small and weighed almost nothing.

"It's enchanted, just reach into the bag and you'll find it." He then handed me a sword, my father's first sword. "Take this to defend yourself, the journey may be treacherous."

"Aren't you coming with me?" He lowered his head solemnly and I knew the answer. "Why not?"

"Your parents need me here to help run things. I am a soldier in their army as well as the others. But you will not be alone. Once you leave palace grounds open the letter I gave you and follow what it says."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"The Queen has ears all over the place. I cannot risk your safety." We heard a loud explosion in the distance. "The Queen is here. Go! Now!" And with that I rushed out of the stables and into the woods leaving behind the only life I had known for eighteen years.

I could feel the danger seeping around me, but I knew these woods almost as well as my mother did. I would be safe in here. I rode as fast as I could until I knew for sure that I was out of the palace grounds. I then arrived at a small clearing and stopped to catch my breath and open Liam's letter.

_Your Majesty,_

_I never thought I'd have to give you this letter. This was supposed to be for emergencies only, but this seems like a pretty big emergency. The situation is so grave that you need to leave alone, but no worries, just follow these instructions and hopefully all will be well again soon. Go to the docks at the border of the kingdom and seek out the man with the name on the second letter I gave you. He will help you._

_Princess, I must warn you, the man you are going to meet is nothing like you think he will be. Yes, he is warm and kind on the inside, but do not be surprised if on the outside you think he is the complete opposite. I would trust this man with my life and yours. So go to him, he will care for you and help you and when you see him, give him the letter I gave you._

_ Be Safe,_

_ Captain Liam Jones of the Royal Navy_

_PS. I suggest you burn this letter once you've read it to avoid the Evil Queen's tracking methods. She is as evil as you've heard._

Who could this man be? My curiosity was burning to find out so I looked through the satchel and found the name written in Liam's elegant script.

_Killian Jones_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's an update! Leave a review and tell me if you like it or not. And if you do like it just follow and favorite and all that jazz.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

It took me two days to reach the docks at the edge of the kingdom. After I had read the letter I had followed Liam's instructions and burned the letter. I put on the lavender dress he gave me and went on my way through the woods. I had stopped once more to sleep, but there was too much adrenaline in my veins to stay still for long.

The sun was beginning to rise and the port was mostly empty except for a beggar huddled next to an alleyway. I knew I would find this Killian Jones here, but he was obviously not awake yet, I would have to wait a while. So I headed back to the woods to take cover, I didn't want to be seen by too many people. My face wasn't unfamiliar to this port and if the people saw me without my royal escorts they would start to ask questions. I didn't want the people of my kingdom to be worried; it wasn't time to worry yet.

As I waited I began to think about this Killian Jones. What relation does he have to Liam? Why have I never met him? Would he really be able to help me? I didn't need to be protected. I needed to devise a plan to beat The Evil Queen. I don't know. I'm just starting to get this eerie feeling that my parents aren't safe. I just know it. I need to save them.

And what about this whole "he's nothing like he seems" thing? Is he an evil man? Is he a weakling? Maybe he is insane. Maybe this man is going to be a complete bastard and I'll hate him. That would be my luck. Being trapped with a man who has no respect for anyone. Still, there was always hope, that's something my mom would always say to me. She was literally the epitome of it, I have no idea how she does it.

I began to eat some of the provisions Liam gave me when I heard a bell chime from the distant land. It was time to go to the port town. I braided my hair and gathered my things and began the short walk into the town. Once I arrived there again the town was bustling with life. I knew I had to search for this man, but where would I begin? There were at least three hundred people here and Liam couldn't even bestow me with a depiction of him. I walked around for a while until I reached the docks and saw all of the ships anchored.

People were surrounding all of them, but my instincts told me to go towards a ship that was white with a red stripe. She didn't have a name on her side, which probably meant she was a pirate ship. Why would Liam point me to a pirate ship? Wait, he didn't, I did.

Ugh, whatever. I walked over to a man who was about to board a crate of supplies on the ship and asked him if he knew who Killian Jones was. "The captain don't like it when ya call him by his full name." The man said with a heavy accent.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He got off the ship yesterday an said he'd be back before midday."

"Well, I need to see him now, do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

"Try the tavern, he go there every time we dock here." I thanked him and went on my way to the tavern to see if I could find him. Luckily, it was labeled well and wasn't too far from the ship where I had met one of his men.

On the outside, it was poorly painted and the beggar I saw this morning had moved here. On the inside, it was dingy and dark. It was mostly empty save for some workers and a man in the corner who had a mug in one hand and his head attached to the table. He seemed to be the obvious choice; he looked like a man who spent his entire night in a tavern.

I walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. No response. I tapped again a little harder and he practically jumped out of his seat. "What is it?" I flinched back and he then looked at me in the eyes. His were a beautiful teal blue and his dark hair was tousled perfectly. When he realized that a girl had woken him his gaze softened and a smirk crossed his features. "Forgive me milady, I wasn't aware of the beauty that was going to wake me."

"Excuse me?" I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Ah, feisty, I like them feisty." He tried to stand up but couldn't, he must've been very drunk last night.

"Are you Killian Jones?" I asked sitting on the seat across from him.

"Aye." He said leaning in a little closer and I became annoyed. This man was trying to flirt with me. "And you are?"

"My name is Emma, I am a friend of Liam's." When I mentioned his name he stiffened, but I continued anyway. "He told me to give you this." I continued as I handed him the letter, "He said you could help me."

The man eyed the letter and looked at me, he was speculating, I could see it. After about a minute he took the letter I had offered him and opened it roughly. As his eyes gazed the letters, I could see them soften. His eyes were glistening as soon as he looked at me again. His tone was hushed when he spoke, a new sense of soberness overcame him, "Your majesty, this isn't the place to be discussing this. The queen has ears everywhere." He stood up abruptly and continued, "We must go, now."

I followed him out of the tavern and into the busy port. He shielded his eyes for a moment, but continued with a calculated pace. His eyes looked serious and my curiosity jumped. What had Liam written in the letter that had made this Killian Jones so serious? He seemed like the type of man whose charms had given him the talent of bedding many a woman. Certainly his wardrobe helped with that. He wore a long leather coat that was probably made of the same leather of his pants. His black and red vest was barely buttoned leaving more than less of his chest exposed.

It certainly looked attractive, but that was it. I had no time for a dalliance. I just needed to save my parents and even if that meant him putting on an actual shirt for that. He led me to the ship I had previously been to, the white one with the red stripe. He passed the man loading the crates and helped my onto the ship, but he didn't stop there. No. He led me to some sort of office and shut the door behind him. He slowly turned around and said with a sly smile, "Welcome to the Jolly Roger...princess."


End file.
